sovereigntyascendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Folveren
Folveren is a nation located on the westernmost island of the Folverish Isles. It is ruled as an absolute dictatorship, and contains its own special administrative district of Apex. Folveren is comprised of thick jungle and steep stone mountains, making travel and building difficult. Inspired by Asian influences, Folveren is in the running for one of the most beautiful cities in the worldhttps://redd.it/4xx2lo. Geography Folveren is located in the Folverish Isles, a mini-continent in itself. Separated by three rivers, Folveren is located on the westernmost island. It is thick jungle and mountain terrain, and many visitors have lost their lives crossing the hazardous terrain. Thus, much of the island remains unmapped. New Folveren is the capital city, built around a naturally forming bowl of mountain terrain. Apex, the special administrative district of Folveren, is also accessed through New Folveren. New Folveren Folveren is divided into five districts: the Bowl, the Aetherbuildings, the Edge, the Centre, and a neighborhood district. The Bowl is the main entryway to New Folveren. Folveren itself is not very large, but the featured waterfall is 100% natural. Located not in the actual Aether, the Aetherbuilding is both a shrine, monastery, library, and place of worship. The main religion followed in Folveren is Psyism. The Aetherbuilding contains lore open to public viewing soon. Copies are avaliable on request. The Centre is Folveren's main income, melon patches, and contains both a nether portal, and the entry to the neighborhood district. One also has easy access to the Bowl and the Edge. The Edge is Folveren's full-blown market and a handy meeting spot. Apex (The Colossus) Apex is the special administrative district of Folveren, and the home to the Colossus. Not to be confused with the lore ruin The Lady Colossus, the Colossus remains a gigantic, floating stone island up in the air above jungle. It is an in-progress build by Defmork, and visitors are welcome with advanced notice. Politics, Economy, and Trade Folveren is a politically neutral state, ruled by an absolute dictatorship. It's not really as bad as it sounds. The main export of Folveren is melons, rabbit and beef meat, jungle wood, and dank memes. There's nothing really else there, what did you expect? Population Folveren's ever-shaky population is mainly comprised of two people: * Blisschen * Defmork (Defchen) With several other players or temporary visitors calling Folveren home: * Golldum * SortByNode * Pikehex Foreign Relations Pretty damn good. If you pop in for a visit, be sure to find Blisschen and sign the guestbook. Culture and History Folveren draws from Asian and polytheistic regions of the world as influence to its design and culture. It is made of only a few building materials, mainly jungle wood, standstone, and diorite. Any other material would trap the heat and cause unbearable suffering inside ones home... and we wouldn't want unbearable suffering. Just bearable suffering. In most historical cases, much of Folveren’s early history has been lost to time. Historians have a difficult time finding information and remains from the early culture years, and it’s equally as hard to find any reliable information just a hundred years before Folveren’s founding. Much of this gap can be traced back to the large fucking jungle forest ever expanding over Folveren. Much of history, culture, and language has been wiped out by periods of inactivity. Today, the Folverish remains a culture with many events, festivals, and traditions seemingly popping up and celebrated just as feverishly as older culture. However, some history still remains, but the rest remains pure speculation and the best guesses of scholars to date. But most scholars move on to more interesting stuff, because they gotta eat and Folveren isn't that interesting.